Love At First Sight
by TheNoveler
Summary: "Don't act polite just because you knew who I was" Natsume coldly told her as if he read her mind. "I am not!" Mikan fumed up, "I'm just doing my job!" She cleared. How will this first Topsy-turvy encounter end up? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm actually a new-old writer, so just keep guessing who I was! ;) **

**Well, I hope this time I'm gonna stay longer with this account. Anyways, I've written stories before and I hope you support this new façade of mine as you did back then! **

**So, here it goes. Don't forget to RxR to inspire me to finish writing this, hehe! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction nor do I claim to own Gakuen Alice. This is purely fan-made. Enjoy!**

**EPILOGUE**

"Hotaru, are you coming today too?" a certain brunette asked the raven-haired girl who was walking beside her with pleading eyes.

"Hn" came the short reply.

"YAY! Hotaru, arigatou!" the brunette sprang up and down as a wide smile plaster across her face.

"Don't get too excited, baka" and the next thing the bubbly brunette knew, she was flying high up into the air. "Baka!" Hotaru repeated in a whisper as she drew a satisfied grin on her porcelain face.

After a few more walking, the jiggly brunette and her raven-headed companion took a stop in front of a classically decorated coffee shop. The shop was painted in a classic brown look with wide, clear glass windows and a big, glass door. The inside was visible from where they were standing. A brown, wooden counter was positioned in one corner of the shop where a big door was right behind it that led to the kitchen proper. Beside the counter was a display of various sweets, from Bande de Pommes to Chart House Mud Pies. Wooden chairs and tables neatly filled the shop and a big, vintage lamp was positioned right smack in the middle, hovering above everyone. There were also decorations of indoor plants to give the café a homey feel.

"We're finally here Hotaru!" Mikan, the brunette protagonist announced.

BAKA BAKA BAKA, came Hotaru's Baka gun, "You make it sound as if it's the first time we've been here" she spouted.

"Mou Hotaru! I'm just so excited!" Mikan whined while rubbing her sore head.

"Hn" was all Hotaru replied.

"Come on, let's find Yuu so we can start soon!" Mikan happily announced as she grabbed Hotaru's hand.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! Mikan took another shot from Hotaru's Baka gun. "What do you mean WE? You're the one who's only working, baka! I'm doing the usual." Hotaru said. What Hotaru actually meant by 'doing the usual' was that she would just sit in the shop, ordering some food and watching her clumsy bestfriend mess the whole café around.

Mikan smiled at her bestfriend, "Well, I'm fine with that, as long as you're around! I'm finding Yuu then!" and Mikan cheerfully skipped into the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was actually owned by the family of their four-eyed classmate and friend, Yuu. Every after class, Mikan works in Yuu's shop to help him with all the managing since Yuu's father has to stay in Paris to manage their branch of coffee shop there. Hotaru doesn't actually need to work because aside from the fact that she is already stinking rich, she doesn't feel like it rather she is fond of watching her bestfriend do all the hard work.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Hotaru heard a familiar, clumsy voice inside the shop. 'What did she do now?' Hotaru silently thought to herself.

**Well, that was the epilogue. Gee, my writing style really did change. Sucks. Oh well. Read on chaps~**

**-LOVE is like playing chess, always afraid of losing HIS QUEEN. ;)**

** xoxo,**

** TheNoveler**


	2. Chapter 1: Love at First Cafe

**Okay, so the epilogue was really short. I'm still getting used to this, AGAIN. Sheesh!**

**I just read my last fanfiction that I made like 2 or 3 years ago and boy did it suck. HAHA! It actually didn't really suck-suck, only the composition and the punctuation and everything not the content, really. **

**Anyways, this is the real, first-ever chappie! RxR please!**

**CHAPTER ONE: LOVE AT FIRST CAFE**

Hotaru calmly walked in the coffee shop. Looks like it wasn't Mikan who was making the mess, it was Yuu. Weird, because Yuu doesn't usually break his expensive china's every day, 'That was Mikan's job' Hotaru finished off in her mind.

"Yuu, are you alright?" Mikan asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, my hand just slipped, that's all!" Yuu tried to force a smile.

"Hm, that's odd!" Mikan said as she cupped her chin and started to move her hand from left to right, acting as if she was a detective.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked alarmingly as a bead of sweat started forming up his forehead.

"Aha!" Mikan pointed at Yuu, "I knew it!"

"What?" Yuu started sweating because of nervousness.

"You must have a fever, don't you Yuu, you're sweating a lot!" Mikan bawled, surprised.

BAKA BAKA BAKA, Hotaru fired her Baka gun.

"Baka, furious sweating doesn't mean he's sick" Hotaru interrupted.

"Then what does that mean?" Mikan looked confused.

"It only means he's hiding something, ne, Yuu?" Hotaru coldly gaped at Yuu. Yuu involuntarily gulped a huge amount of air.

"Come on Hotaru, Yuu can't be keeping any secrets, especially from us!" Mikan came into Yuu's defense as she smiled sweetly to Yuu.

BAKA BAKA BAKA, and again, poor Mikan was hit with Hotaru's infamous Baka gun.

"Well, are you keeping something Yuu?" Hotaru frostily turned to Yuu who was now frozen to his spot.

"Well- you see…" Yuu started, "it's not like I'm keeping something from you guys, it's just that, my father called just a few minutes ago."

"Oh! Is that all? So what's the problem, Yuu?" Mikan cheerfully asked.

BAKA BAKA BAKA, then again.

"Let him finish before you ask" Hotaru told her _bestfriend_.

"Eto~ I'm just very nervous because he told me we would be having visitors today, the son of one of his frequent customer and a big investor in the Paris branch. And he's visiting Japan for a while" Yuu finished.

"So, what's the problem, Yuu?" Mikan asked yet again.

"Well, my father said that this young man who's going to visit us is very picky with the things he eat, wear, and most probably about anything! I'm just afraid he might not like the menu we serve here and instead tell his father to withdraw from the investments they already made in our branch. Father told me this meeting is crucial." Yuu glumly told them.

"A perfectionist" Hotaru remarked.

"Don't worry Yuu!" Mikan cheered him up, "You have the best menu in the whole of Japan! And since he liked the recipes in Paris, he would surely love ours too!"

"Arigatou Mikan, I sure hope he would really love our cafe." Yuu smiled at Mikan, slowly regaining his confidence. "But Mikan, can you please avoid spilling or breaking things when he'd be around?" Yuu barely pleaded.

"Alrighty!" Mikan positively affirmed as she made a 'thumbs up' sign at Yuu.

BAKA BAKA BAKA, Mikan never gets tired of being hit by it.

'She's too confident' Yuu and Hotaru chorused in their thoughts.

A black limousine stopped right in front of their coffee shop momentarily. Out came a blonde, blue eyed guy who had fair skin and a glint of royalty around him.

"That must be him!" Mikan announced and instantly ran out to greet their visitor giving neither Hotaru nor Yuu the chance to stop her.

Mikan however, had not noticed the black-haired, crimson eyed guy who followed the blonde out the limousine. Surely, no one could disregard the emanating aura of power and authority around this guy, no one except our very own Mikan.

"Good afternoon sir! Welcome to La Sienna Café!" Mikan said with her sweetest smile right up front her pretty face.

"Good Afternoon to you too" the blonde haired guy replied with the same sweet smile she'd given to him.

"Please, come in!" She opened the door for him to enter. The blonde walked towards the opened door and the jet black haired guy followed suit but when the blonde came through the door, Mikan instantly let go of the opened door leaving the other guy glaring at her through the clear glass entrance. Yuu came dashing towards the glaring guy and opened the door instead while muttering a hundred 'gomenasai's'.

"What will you have, monsieur?" Mikan charmingly asked the blonde guy as he sat down the chair that she led him to not noticing that the black-haired guy sat opposite of the blonde.

"I'll have your specialty then, Natsume?" The blonde asked his companion. Mikan diverted to the guy the blonde called 'Natsume' and she popped up her left eyebrow. Yuu who was watching behind the counter was now sweating a lot. He just wishes that Mikan's behavior would not make any scene. Yuu also told Hotaru not to use her Baka gun to avoid any scandal. So, lucky Hotaru just sat back in her table, sipping her cup of creamed chocolate.

'This guy is ordering too? What kind of butler eats with his master?' Mikan thought as she intently watched every move Natsume made.

"Same" Natsume replied coldly that actually gave Mikan the chills.

"Would that be all?" Mikan turned back to the blonde.

"Um, don't you want anything else Natsume?" The blonde asked Natsume again as Mikan rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Ruka" Natsume assured, still wearing his frosty tone and expressionless face, "By the way," He added as he looked up at Mikan. "Stop staring at me, I'm not his butler."

"Natsume, how could you be so sure that's what she's thinking?" Ruka the blonde guy, forced out a laugh trying to avoid the brewing atmosphere around them.

"Hn" was what Natsume briefly replied.

Mikan blushed. It was true after all and with her innocent nature she could not hide the fact that she was embarrassed of herself.

"Was I that obvious?" Mikan asked Natsume with an innocent, puzzled face.

Natsume looked up at Mikan and then just looked away with no interest whatsoever imprinted on his face.

"Well, I guess you got our orders, right?" Ruka abruptly interrupted to change the topic.

"Oh, yes. I'll go get them right away!" Mikan chirped happily forgetting the awkward embarrassment she just had, and then she skipped away from their table to the counter.

"Natsume, why were you being so rude?" Ruka whispered across the table as he leaned closer to Natsume.

Natsume just looked at him, not seeming to care about what he just asked him.

"If your father knew of this behavior, he would-…" Before Ruka could finish what he was about to say, Natsume cut him off.

"You better not tell him!" A very icy voice threatened. Ruka laughed at his best friend.

"Oh come on, Natsume! Don't get so worked up, I was just kidding!" Ruka said after he has finished laughing, though a couple of chuckles still got out of him. "You really hate the sound of her name, do you?"

"Whatever, just stop talking about it" Natsume regained his calm while Ruka shot his hands up the air as if gesturing he had given up on the subject. Natsume travelled his eyes all around the café, however, the journey ended when his two orbs, landed on a certain brunette.

"Mikan, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Yuu told Mikan as soon as she reached the counter.

"Why?" Mikan innocence got the best of her.

"Baka, do you even know who you're talking to?" Hotaru butted in the conversation, as she was now eating a Strawberry Galette.

"Of course I do!" Mikan optimistically spouted. "The blonde one is the rich, Paris guy and the black-haired guy is the, well-…" Mikan turned to look at Yuu.

"The what?" Yuu asked her to continue, but the look on his face was devastated.

"Well, honestly, I thought he was the butler but he said he wasn't. So I'm not quite sure what he is anymore." And with that, Yuu fell, face flat on the floor.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Mikan asked as she bent over to meet Yuu's teary eyes.

"You've gotten it all wrong, Mikan!" Yuu started to explain as he scratched the back of his head. "The black-haired guy is the guy I was actually talking about! And the blonde, is, well, I guess a companion of his."

"Oh, my bad" Mikan said as she sweetly smiled hoping to get off the hook with this excuse.

"You won't get off the hook with that" Hotaru frankly told Mikan as she continued gobbling down her Bordelaise Tartalettes.

"I get it. Just give me their orders so I could go out there and correct my mistake!" Mikan said with a frown.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea Mikan" Yuu said with a forced smile.

"Oh, come on Yuu! Trust me, it'll go fine!" Mikan brightened as she patted Yuu on the back. She got their orders and made her way to their table.

"Here are your orders, monsieur! Two Bananas Foster A La Sienna, our specialty" Mikan announced as she got back their table.

"Thank you!" Ruka said as Mikan handed the dessert over to him and then to Natsume who only grunted.

"Do you want anything else?" Mikan turned to Natsume with a bright smile.

"Don't act polite just because you knew who I was" Natsume coldly told her as if he read her mind.

"I am not!" Mikan fumed up, "I'm just doing my job!" She cleared.

"Whatever!" Natsume replied frostily.

"Well, ENJOY your meal!" Mikan said as she smashed the napkins on the table and then stomped away, back to where Hotaru and Yuu were watching them.

"Now you've done it. You made that lady mad!" Ruka told Natsume who was intently reviewing the food that was served.

"You call that a lady?" Natsume said as he pointed his thumb at Mikan who was angrily smashing her fist on the counter, not averting his gaze from the dessert.

"Well, yes. I mean, she is pretty" Ruka said, as he smiled to himself, and then added, "Very pretty". Natsume looked blankly at Ruka.

"What?" Ruka blushed. He found Mikan pretty and he just blurted it out without him knowing, who wouldn't be embarrassed?

"Pretty? Let's see if she is actually worthy being called a lady" Natsume smirked and then raised his hand up, snapping his fingers to get the 'lady's' attention.

"Yes?" Mikan grumpily said as she reached the table.

"We want black tea over here" Natsume ordered.

"Right away" Mikan then stormed away.

"Mikan, are you sure you're fine serving this, I mean, I can do it, you know?" Yuu worriedly said.

"No Yuu, I can do it." Mikan assured him with a smile.

"Just let her" Hotaru seconded, and so Mikan carried the two black teas as Yuu had placed it on the tray Mikan was holding. "This will be interesting" Hotaru added as Mikan walked away.

"Natsume, why order Black Tea? You don't even like Black tea?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Hn" was what Natsume replied as he stood up, proceeding to the lavatory.

Mikan carefully walked over Ruka's table carrying with her two cups of Black Tea. She was a few steps away when she suddenly slipped because of the shiny tile, spilling all the contents of the cups of the teas on Natsume's, well, private zone. Natsume glared daggers at Mikan who was very shocked at the incident.

"I'm very sorry!" Mikan exclaimed. "Here, let me get that!" And so Mikan, attempted to rub on the part where Natsume got wet, but before she could-

"Don't even think about it, you pervert." Natsume coolly said as he caught Mikan by the wrist, grinning with a glint of amusement in his crimson eyes.

"But, if you would just-…" Mikan continued, as she looked up at him.

"Do you really want to touch me that badly?" Natsume whispered into Mikan's ears as he bent down to her level.

"What are you-…?" Mikan trailed off as she saw where her hand was supposed to be touching. She blushed in a tomato as she realized what he said was true, was she a pervert?

'NO, NO, you're not! You were just reacting. It was your reflexes working, you just wanted to help!' Mikan repeatedly told herself.

"So, do you still want to touch it?" Natsume mockingly whispered again.

Mikan pulled away from Natsume and she stared at him, horrified. "PERVEERRTTTT!" Mikan shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Natsume.

BAKA BAKA BAKA, I guess Hotaru couldn't stand watching Yuu having a massive heart attack now, and this was the only way to stop Mikan. Hotaru dragged Mikan's unconscious body away from the scene of the crime.

"Your meal will be free for today, thank you for coming" Hotaru said tonelessly without even looking at their guests.

"Wouldn't that unconscious idiot apologize?" the same toneless manner asked her.

"She can't, she's unconscious, isn't she?"

"I could take it from you"

"Not a chance"

"Natsume, let's just get going" Ruka interrupted. "Thanks for the meal" He added and left a hundred dollar bill on the table.

Natsume started walking away and Ruka followed him.

"Pretty?" Natsume murmured, "I guess you're right, Nogi"

"Did you say something, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I said you were right"

"Right? With what?"

"Hn" And that ended the conversation.

**Okaayyy, that was surprisingly long, I hope it wasn't too dragging. Review please, so that I would know about your opinions. **

**Reminders:**

**I do accept constructive criticism, but if you would just like to trash talk your way into reviewing, then please don't. Keep it to yourself, if so. **

**-If you love someTHING you can't have, let it go. If you love someONE you can't have, chase after him/her. **

** xoxo,**

** TheNoveler**


	3. Chapter 2: Love at First Evil Plan

**HAPPY NEW YEAR minna! ;)**

**Hello 2011. I hope I get new inspiration for this fanfiction! Oh, boohoo. I just remembered, school is starting once again. That would mean, no fanfictions for awhile, so I'm making the best out of it and writing more chapters now. **

**Well, this is the second chapter. RxR! **

Recap:

_Mikan carefully walked over Ruka's table carrying with her two cups of Black Tea. She was a few steps away when she suddenly slipped because of the shiny tile, spilling all the contents of the cups of the teas on Natsume's, well, private zone. Natsume glared daggers at Mikan who was very shocked at the incident._

"_I'm very sorry!" Mikan exclaimed. "Here, let me get that!" And so Mikan, attempted to rub on the part where Natsume got wet, but before she could-_

"_Don't even think about it, you pervert." Natsume coolly said as he caught Mikan by the wrist, grinning with a glint of amusement in his crimson eyes._

"_But, if you would just-…" Mikan continued, as she looked up at him._

"_Do you really want to touch me that badly?" Natsume whispered into Mikan's ears as he bent down to her level._

"_What are you-…?" Mikan trailed off as she saw where her hand was supposed to be touching. She blushed in a tomato as she realized what he said was true, was she a pervert?_

'_NO, NO, you're not! You were just reacting. It was your reflexes working, you just wanted to help!' Mikan repeatedly told herself._

"_So, do you still want to touch it?" Natsume mockingly whispered again._

_Mikan pulled away from Natsume and she stared at him, horrified. "PERVEERRTTTT!" Mikan shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Natsume._

_BAKA BAKA BAKA, I guess Hotaru couldn't stand watching Yuu having a massive heart attack now, and this was the only way to stop Mikan. Hotaru dragged Mikan's unconscious body away from the scene of the crime. _

"_Your meal will be free for today, thank you for coming" Hotaru said tonelessly without even looking at their guests._

"_Wouldn't that unconscious idiot apologize?" the same toneless manner asked her._

"_She can't, she's unconscious, isn't she?"_

"_I could take it from you"_

"_Not a chance"_

"_Natsume, let's just get going" Ruka interrupted. "Thanks for the meal" He added and left a hundred dollar bill on the table._

_Natsume started walking away and Ruka followed him. _

"_Pretty?" Natsume murmured, "I guess you're right, Nogi"_

"_Did you say something, Natsume?" Ruka asked._

"_I said you were right" _

"_Right? With what?"_

"_Hn" And that ended the conversation._

**CHAPTER TWO: LOVE AT FIRST EVIL PLAN**

It is a beautiful Saturday morning with the clouds high and clear up the blue sky. The sun seemed to shine extra high up today. The wind was breezy, not warm at all. Yuu was busy cleaning up his café waiting for Mikan and probably, Hotaru to come early today.

Yuu quickly turned to look at the door as soon as he heard it open; he thought it was Mikan and Hotaru. But Yuu got it all wrong. A blonde wearing a blue polo shirt that complimented his azure orbs and brown khaki pants that hung just right below his knee. With him was a jet black-haired guy wearing a red and white striped polo shirt and black pants hanging almost loosely on his legs.

"G-good Morning!" Yuu stammered, not expecting his customers. "A-anyhow the café doesn't quite open until 9:00 and its just 8:00. However, if you could wait-…"

"Where's that dummy?" Natsume interrupted what Yuu was saying, his crimson eyes searching around the café.

"L-like I was saying, we o-open at 9:00 so the workers aren't here yet-…"

"When will that clumsy idiot get here then?"

"I-I'm not really sure about that"

"Hn?"

"I-I mean, maybe a few minutes from now…"

And with that, Natsume went outside, together with Ruka, leaving Yuu sweating a lot and wide-eyed from the incident. After ten minutes though, Mikan and Hotaru came in the café.

"It's so good that you're here!" Yuu chirped away as he went to where Mikan and Hotaru are.

"What's all the fuss, Yuu?" Mikan asked Yuu.

"Well, someone came here early this morning, looking for a dummy or was it a clumsy idiot?" Yuu replied with a forced laugh.

"Oh! Who could that be?" Mikan asked again as she placed her pointing finger under her chin. "I kind of pity that person though, being called a dummy and an idiot! Phew! Glad that wasn't me!" Mikan added as she wiped out a giggle.

"I'm sorry Yuu, her brain doesn't seem to work early in the morning" Hotaru said knowingly in a toneless manner as usual.

"Well, Mikan, I rather think it was you?" Yuu tried to put sense into Mikan.

"Psshh! That couldn't be me Yuu and you know that!" Mikan corrected him while all Yuu could do was try to laugh while scratching the back of his head. "Well, unless if that stupid, ugly, perverted freak the other day said that, I won't be surprised."

"Well, actually Mikan-…" Yuu's knees went weak.

"That stupid, ugly, perverted freak you're talking about is right behind you." An icy voice spoke from behind the brunette making her turn about.

"Oh!" Mikan tried to laugh, "I didn't mean you!"

"Oh, really now?" Natsume bent over, making his face a few inches from Mikan's. While doing this of course, Ruka on the other hand avoided by looking at them as he wandered his eyes around the empty café, his face pain-struck.

"Y-yes, r-really" Mikan stammered as she moved away.

"Did you forget? I seem to recall that you were the little pervert yesterday!" Natsume said with a smirk right across his face that seemed to piss Mikan off.

"No, I wasn't! And I am not the pervert here; I'm not the one who's always sneaking around, whispering in my ear and trying to put your face just inches away from mine! YOU ARE!" Mikan retorted with a huffy, red face mostly because she was blushing but she forced herself to think it was just because she's mad.

"But you're not pushing me away nor are you complaining about it" Natsume drew back.

"Well, I am now!"

"Fine" Natsume grunted, "Then let me make up for it" He added.

"And how would you do that?"

"Well, let me ask you out"

"What? Like, on a date?"

"Hn"

**LAST NIGHT:**

"_I can't believe that girl made a fool of me!" Natsume angrily retorted._

"_Come on Natsume, it was all an accident!" Ruka tried to reason with him._

"_You're just saying that Ruka because you damn like her!" Natsume burst out. Natsume and Ruka were alone in Natsume's study in the Hyuuga Mansion. And currently, they were talking about the incident that happened earlier._

"_Cut her some slack Natsume, she's a harmless girl!" Ruka attempted to defend Mikan again._

"_Do you like her that much that you are even trying to take her side than mine?" Natsume grunted._

"_M-maybe" Ruka replied as he looked away._

_Natsume looked at his best friend, disgusted. How could Ruka even fall for a girl like that when the entire world knew that there are hundreds of models in Paris falling head over heels for them? But falling in love with a waitress? What is Ruka thinking? That was what Natsume couldn't get. _

_Natsume and Ruka were two of the most sought out bachelors in Paris and frankly, in the whole of Europe. From top models to Hollywood actresses, they were all falling for these two young men who are both nineteen years old and exemplary graduates from Alice Academy de Paris with the highest of honors. Natsume was also known to be an elusive playboy with some mischievous acts, however, he always maintains to keep his name clean. _

"_Well, I have a plan Ruka" Natsume proposed. "And it will surely get you the girl while I get my revenge"._

"_What is it?" Ruka asked out of curiosity._

"_I make her look like a total idiot, not that she isn't one already, and then just break her" Natsume started._

"_How is that suppose to make me end with her?" Ruka asked again._

"_When I do, you should be there to get her back on her feet. Isn't that what stupid women always fall for?" Natsume said with a huge grin on his face._

"_Well, Natsume…" Ruka hesitated._

"_Trust me on this Ruka, its fool proof!" Natsume assured._

"_Well, if you say so." Ruka sighed._

"_It won't go wrong" Natsume repeated himself._

"_But why are you this worked up Natsume? Are you sure you're not attracted to her as well?" Ruka questioned again._

"_Don't be stupid" That was all Natsume said and then he went up the stairs to his own room._

_-In Natsume's Room-_

"_Don't be stupid Ruka, this is pure revenge." Natsume said trying to convince no one. However, maybe he is convincing someone, himself perhaps?_

**This is the short Chapter Two! Well, it was suppose to be longer but I figured I'd separate the next scenes from this run of the story. **

**Anyhow, REVIEW. REVIEW. REVEW.**

**-LOVE: a grave mental disease. (Plato)**

** xoxo,**

** TheNoveler**


	4. Chapter 3: Love at First Date

**Chapter Three here! I hope you have a good read! (:**

**RxR!**

Recap:

"_Well, I have a plan Ruka" Natsume proposed. "And it will surely get you the girl while I get my revenge"._

"_What is it?" Ruka asked out of curiosity._

"_I make her look like a total idiot, not that she isn't one already, and then just break her" Natsume started._

"_How is that suppose to make me end with her?" Ruka asked again._

"_When I do, you should be there to get her back on her feet. Isn't that what stupid women always fall for?" Natsume said with a huge grin on his face._

"_Well, Natsume…" Ruka hesitated._

"_Trust me on this Ruka, its fool proof!" Natsume assured._

"_Well, if you say so." Ruka sighed._

"_It won't go wrong" Natsume repeated himself._

"_But why are you this worked up Natsume? Are you sure you're not attracted to her as well?" Ruka questioned again._

"_Don't be stupid" That was all Natsume said and then he went up the stairs to his own room._

_-In Natsume's Room-_

"_Don't be stupid Ruka, this is pure revenge." Natsume said trying to convince no one. However, maybe he is convincing someone, himself perhaps?_

**CHAPTER THREE: LOVE AT FIRST DATE**

"Why are you bringing me along again?" Hotaru asked as she was getting dragged around by Mikan.

"Well, you are my best friend and I'm actually scared, you know!" Mikan said, "What if this jerk will violate me all of a sudden? Who will protect me? Ne, Hotaru?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Why would he even think about that?" Hotaru asked with a chilly tone. Hotaru knew her best friend was beautiful. She saw how Mikan grew up over the years and she could be certain that as each year passed by, Mikan was turning prettier and prettier. Only a blind fool could mistake Mikan as an ugly duckling. Certainly, Mikan was a beautiful swan.

"Oh! Come on Hotaru! Please go with me! I'm sure that blonde guy would come too! So, if I bring you along, it would make it even!" Mikan said happily.

Hotaru looked away trying to hide her blush; she knew she found the blonde guy, Ruka, attractive. However, she doesn't want anyone to find out.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Mikan worriedly asked.

"Nothing" Hotaru quickly regained her composure.

"Okay! So, are you tagging along?" Mikan said as she made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Hotaru almost spit the words out.

"YAY! Thank you so much Hotaru!" Mikan yelled as she hugged her best friend. Together, they happily walked side by side.

Mikan and Hotaru finally came to the meeting place. The two parties have agreed that they would meet right in front of La Sienna Coffee Shop. And when Mikan and Hotaru came, they saw Natsume and Ruka wearing casual attires, leaning their back on the limousine that they must have ridden on.

"You're late" Natsume announced and then he took huge strides to get to where Mikan is and he swiftly caught her wrist, pulling her to the limousine. He opened the door and gestured Mikan to get in first. When Mikan resisted, Natsume pushed her in and he went in afterwards.

"Are you coming too?" Ruka glanced at Hotaru who had an expressionless face plastered on her face.

"I am" She replied and took a few steps toward the car they were riding. Ruka gestured her to go inside and so she did. Ruka followed suit.

-In the limousine-

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Hn" Was what Natsume replied as he continued staring at her.

"Will you stop that?" Mikan said irritated.

"Stop what?" Natsume said, his crimson orbs piercing through Mikan.

"THAT!" Mikan blurted out.

"What?" Natsume mocked.

"The staring! Stop it!" She yelled again.

"Hn" Natsume mumbled not obeying a thing she just said.

"Ah! Natsume!" Ruka interrupted catching Natsume's attention. "I think we're here".

Natsume jumped out of the limousine first, he then offered his hand to Mikan who hesitantly took it. Ruka on the other hand, looked away the whole time. He felt too pain-struck just by looking at them. When Natsume and Mikan were a few steps away, Ruka got out of the car and waited for Hotaru to get out too, only, he was looking at Natsume and Mikan's backs.

"You like her?" Hotaru asked out of nowhere.

"P-pardon?" Ruka stuttered, obviously taken aback by the question.

"You like Mikan, right?" Hotaru asked again.

"U-um…" Ruka looked away to hide his blush.

"I knew it. You look at her differently" Hotaru said again and walked away.

"N-no, it's not what you think!" Ruka denied.

"Then, what do you really feel aside from liking her?" Hotaru asked as she turned back at Ruka.

"I-I… I think I'm more attracted to her as far as 'liking' goes…"

"So, you love her?"

"I-I guess…"

"You avoid looking at them all the time; you show a pain-stricken face when you do see them and you always smile when you talk to her. It's kind of obvious." Hotaru pointed out.

"Am I that transparent? Does she know?" Ruka asked this time.

"She's an idiot, she can't figure it out unless you tell her" Hotaru said and then continued walking. She didn't wait for Ruka, she walked alone, briskly.

"Wait up!" Ruka called out, but she didn't slow her pace down.

"I said wait up!" Ruka said when he finally caught up with her. However, Ruka didn't see that the ice queen's expressionless face became sour. Hotaru was hurt by a reason she knew and she couldn't bring herself to hide it. "C-could you-…" Ruka said between his breaths.

"Could I what?" Hotaru asked impatiently.

"Could you tell me more about her?" Ruka asked with pleading eyes.

"Of who?" Hotaru acted as if she didn't know.

"Of your friend, Mikan" Ruka said with a huge smile on his face.

Hotaru didn't say any word; instead she just kept walking on and on. Meanwhile…

"WOW!~" Mikan said wide-eyed.

"Tch! You're so easy to figure out" Natsume said with a grin.

"A Theme Park! I've always wanted to visit one!" Mikan chirped happily. "Come on!" And then she dragged Natsume into the theme park, not even noticing that Ruka and Hotaru were gone.

"EHHHHHH!" Mikan wailed.

"What is it? Could you not shout all the time?" Natsume said as he rubbed his ear.

"I want to ride that! And that! And that! And that! And-…" Mikan said pointing to different rides that attracted her. She was only cut off when Natsume placed a hand on her mouth to cover it.

"Shut it. You're too young for your age, don't you think?" Natsume mockingly said.

"What's wrong? I don't think being eighteen is an excuse to not act like a child for once!" Mikan said as she stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

"Whatever" He grunted.

"Hey! A cotton candy!" Mikan happily announced when she saw the cotton candy cart. "Do you want one?" She asked Natsume as she handed him a cotton candy stick.

"No!" He refused and shoved it back at her.

"Fine, more for me then!" Mikan said as she paid for the cotton candy stick.

"Pig" Natsume mumbled.

"I heard that!" Mikan said as she gave Natsume a soft punch on the arm and then she giggled.

"What is it now?" Natsume said with a grin. How couldn't he when Mikan was looking so dazzling giggling all of a sudden? 'Wait, what are you thinking?' Natsume snapped at himself.

"Nothing, I just couldn't believe I punched you on the arm and got away with it!" Mikan giggled again.

"Who said you've gotten away with it?" Natsume turned cold again.

"Oh, come on, sour puss!" Mikan mocked jokingly at Natsume, not even detecting the change in his mood. "What would be my punishment then?" Mikan asked as she giggled.

Natsume looked around and then saw the perfect punishment.

"Let's go in there!" Natsume dared Mikan pointing at the horror coaster.

"That is my p-punishment?" Mikan asked.

"Yes" Natsume smirked. "Come on, scardey-cat!"

The horror coaster was a ride where you go into a tunnel full of horror monsters that are going to scare you. It is one of the scariest horror attractions in the Theme Park. As soon as Natsume and Mikan got seated in…

"Are you sure this is my punishment?" Mikan asked again.

"Hn" Was Natsume's reply. And so the ride started.

"NATSUMMEEEE!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs when a series of spooky and scary dolls, and people with costumes sprang out of nowhere. She clutched his shoulder tightly as she closed her eyes.

"Scardey-cat! Tch!" Natsume mocked as he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I HAAATTEE YOOUUU!" Mikan screamed again as she was now clutching a collar of his polo shirt when a mummy sprang out from her side of the ride.

Natsume couldn't resist himself this time. He slowly placed a hand around her shoulders and he tightened his grip on her when she screamed again. The rest of the ride was almost the same, Mikan clutching on to Natsume and Natsume taking advantage of the situation? When the ride was over, Mikan felt very relieved but Natsume was red all over.

"Natsume, what's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Mikan asked as she stuck her forehead to his.

Natsume drew back all of a sudden. "No, I don't. Move away pig!"

"Hmpf!" Mikan grunted. "OHH! Natsume, let's ride that one too!" Mikan pointed on the Ferris wheel, and so they did.

When they were about to reach the top of the Ferris wheel Mikan broke the silence.

"You know, ever since I was eight, I always dreamed of riding a Ferris wheel with my boyfriend because I saw this couple once, and they looked very good together, they were riding the Ferris wheel. They looked as if they seemed to be enjoying every second of the ride. But, I never had one, a boyfriend. Riding this with you…" She paused for a while. "Riding this with you, it makes me feel as if you are my boyfriend". Mikan smiled at Natsume as she blushed. "But don't get me wrong! I'm not saying you really are!" Mikan tried to laugh now. She then stopped and looked out of the window as she admired the setting of the sun.

All the while, Natsume was speechless. He didn't know why she was saying all these to him but he sure found her very beautiful as the tangerine sun stroked her face. He just stayed there and fell into a trance of admiring this pretty lady in front of him. His crimson eyes not leaving her face.

-In Natsume's study-

"She screamed in the horror coaster?" Ruka asked again.

"Hn" Natsume replied. "Why are you asking that again?"

"Well, because, Hotaru…"

"Hotaru?"

"Yes, Mikan's best friend. The girl with raven hair told me that well, Mikan isn't afraid of horror rides! In fact, she doesn't seem to be afraid of monsters or vamps or things like that!"

"But she did scream and cling to me."

"WHAT? SHE CLUNG TO YOU?"

"Hn"

"Why would she? She is more afraid of roaches and those sorts that of monsters!"

"Hn" Natsume grunted while Ruka had a devastated look on his face trying to figure out why Mikan did act that way. Natsume however drew a very faint smile on the corner of his lips.

'So, you weren't afraid? I wonder…' Natsume slyly thought.

-Mikan and Hotaru's apartment-

"You clung to him?" Hotaru asked.

"YUP!" Mikan cheerfully replied.

"And you screamed a lot too?"

"YUP!"

"You pretended?"

"Well, if you put it at that, YES!"

"And you're saying that he hugged you back during the ride?"

"YEAH!"

"Why? Do you like him now?"

"Hm… I don't know Hotaru. But whenever I'm with him, my heart races very fast and I can't stop it no matter how I try to calm down. I lose my temper easily and I laugh a lot too. Moreover, I say the stupidest things when I'm around him! Is that what they called love, Hotaru?"

"Maybe"

"Well then, I MAYBE in love with that freak!"

"Maybe"

"And I think he likes me too!"

"Really?"

"So, when he asked for a second date! I said, YES!"

"You're going out again?"

"Yes, but this time, just me and him!"

"Hm"

"How about you and that Ruka guy?" Mikan asked with a huge grin.

"…"

"Hey, Hotaru! Spill the beans!"

"…"

"Hotaru?" Mikan peeked at Hotaru. "Don't sleep on me now!" Mikan grumbled. Hotaru did sleep on her and so she decided to sleep as well.

"He was talking all about you idiot" Hotaru murmured when she was sure Mikan was asleep. "You're lucky, because he talks about you."

**The end of Chapter Three! More NatsumexMikan romance on Chapter Four!**

**Read on! ;)**

**-'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. (Tennyson)**

** xoxo,**

** TheNoveler**


	5. Chapter 4: Love at First Second Date

**CHAPTER FOUR! More of the romance here! ;)**

Recap:

_-Mikan and Hotaru's apartment-_

"_You clung to him?" Hotaru asked._

"_YUP!" Mikan cheerfully replied._

"_And you screamed a lot too?"_

"_YUP!"_

"_You pretended?"_

"_Well, if you put it at that, YES!"_

"_And you're saying that he hugged you back during the ride?"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_Why? Do you like him now?"_

"_Hm… I don't know Hotaru. But whenever I'm with him, my heart races very fast and I can't stop it no matter how I try to calm down. I lose my temper easily and I laugh a lot too. Moreover, I say the stupidest things when I'm around him! Is that what they called love, Hotaru?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Well then, I MAYBE in love with that freak!"_

"_Maybe"_

"_And I think he likes me too!"_

"_Really?"_

"_So, when he asked for a second date! I said, YES!"_

"_You're going out again?"_

"_Yes, but this time, just me and him!"_

"_Hm"_

"_How about you and that Ruka guy?" Mikan asked with a huge grin._

"…"

"_Hey, Hotaru! Spill the beans!" _

"…"

"_Hotaru?" Mikan peeked at Hotaru. "Don't sleep on me now!" Mikan grumbled. Hotaru did sleep on her and so she decided to sleep as well._

"_He was talking all about you idiot" Hotaru murmured when she was sure Mikan was asleep. "You're lucky, because he talks about you."_

**CHAPTER FOUR: LOVE AT FIRST SECOND DATE**

-In Hyuuga Mansion-

"Natsume, are you sure about this?" A worried Ruka asked.

"Hn" Was the answer as Natsume watched outside the huge window of his living room.

"Well, okay. I'm going now." And then Ruka left.

"Where is Natsume?" Mikan pondered as she glanced at her wristwatch. She and Natsume agreed to see each other in the park at 6:00 for dinner and it was 8:00 now and she was starving. She paced around the park, back and forth hoping to come up with an answer.

"I hope nothing wrong happened!" Mikan worried as she was clutching her grumbling stomach. She suddenly felt a chill and when she looked up; she saw a small snowflake fall from the sky. Not any sooner, hundreds followed down. It was getting colder and she was only wearing a thin blanket of clothes on her. But she could not leave, she was waiting for Natsume.

"I hope he comes soon."

'It's snowing' Natsume thought as he touched the glass of his window. 'She couldn't have stayed there this long'.

'But she could' His conscience argued. 'She is an idiot.'

'Ruka's coming for her, so I shouldn't bother.' He argued with himself.

'But she still is your responsibility, you asked her out.'

'I only did that to get back at her. It was the plan anyway. I asked her out again and then I'd let her wait only to find Ruka coming and comforting her. I'm sticking to the plan.'

'But you didn't expect it to snow today, what if something wrong happens to her?'

Natsume dashed out to his car.

"Where is Natsume?" Mikan breathed in to keep herself warm. She was embracing herself so that she could feel her body warmth, but it was no use. She wore lightly and the cold was soaking in on her. "I can't leave, Natsume might come, he's coming." Mikan told herself.

"Mikan" She heard someone call. She knew Natsume would come.

"Ruka, it's you?" She heard herself say. "Where's Natsume?"

"He said he couldn't come, he had business matters to attend to." Ruka lied.

"Oh!" Was all Mikan could mutter. She felt rather disappointed.

"You're all cold aren't you? Have you eaten yet? Come on, let's find somewhere to warm you up!" Ruka offered.

They found a commercial building near the park where there were two vending machines in front of it. They sat on the bench as Ruka handed Mikan his top coat.

"Use that to warm you for a while, I'll go get some coffee" He said.

"Wouldn't you feel cold then?" Mikan asked as her pale face showed the worry.

"You look like you need it more than I do." Ruka said and motioned to the vending machines.

When Ruka got back, Mikan was all covered with the coat and so he gave her the cup of coffee.

Mikan was first to break the silence. "What a second date this is!" She then burst into a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Mikan." Ruka apologized.

"Why? This is no one's fault Ruka! Maybe Natsume attended to something more important and he forgot to inform me, that's all! It just coincidence!" Mikan assured Ruka.

"Mikan, I am so so-…"

"You know Ruka, I was at fault here. I expected too much on this date. How typically stupid of me, right?" Mikan said with a sad laugh as she lightly punched her head. "I just thought this would go well." Mikan finished.

Ruka felt guilty. He was part of the plan after all.

"Natsume, I know you're there. I can hear your heavy panting." Ruka shouted to no one in particular. "You can stop hiding now. I thought you would never come."

"R-ruka?" Mikan stammered, "It's alright, you know! I know Natsume couldn't come!"

"You ran all the way from wherever you parked your car, right Natsume?" Ruka said with a sad smile. "She's waiting for you, you know. You could still have that date you promised her. Come out of there or I'll be forced to drag you out."

"Like you ever could" A deep, familiar voice replied from out of the blue. A raven black-haired guy walked from behind the vending machines and into the light.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled as she stood up dropping off Ruka's coat. Ruka, who saw this picked up his coat and got up, dusting off the dirt on it. When Ruka was nowhere in sight, Mikan broke the silence.

"You came! What about the important business matters you were attending too?" Mikan asked.

"There isn't one" Natsume said as he threw a thick coat at Mikan who placed it on almost automatically.

"Oh, so why are you this late?" Mikan asked again.

"I wasn't going to come. I didn't think you'd take my offer of a second date so seriously." Natsume said and then he turned back.

"Well, I took it alright." Mikan said with a laugh.

"This was all a plan, idiot. This is how I dump you!" Natsume frankly said.

"Don't be like that Natsume! We just met, it's just been a few weeks. Don't let me get the wrong impression on you!" Mikan pleaded.

"I'm not. I'm making you see who I am" Natsume coldly said.

"Then, if you were to d-dump me as what you said you would, w-why are you here?" Mikan said as her eyes felt stingy. Her cold cheeks had color all of a sudden and then, without any warning, hot tears trickled down her face.

"Because I wanted to see how devastated you were" Natsume frostily replied.

"A-and, are you satisfied?"

"Not the very least"

"W-why not?"

"You don't look devastated at all"

"T-t-then, how do I look?"

"Like you were enjoying being with Ruka"

"N-natsume! That was-…"

"Ruka likes you, a lot, I could tell. This was a plan so you would like Ruka and so I could make a fool out of you."

"W-well, it wouldn't work. No matter how many times you dump me and send Ruka coming to find me, it won't work."

Natsume's eyes grew wide. He had been pissed off ever since he saw Mikan wearing Ruka's coat and he is pissed now because of the things he's saying to her. He's fighting the urge to run to her and cage her in his arms. Natsume's trance was broken though, when fragile arms wrapped around him. He could hear heavy panting behind him and he could feel her breathes behind his back.

"What are you-…?" Natsume couldn't finish what he was about to say when he saw Mikan all red and he could feel her warmth burning through her clothes. She had her eyes shut tight and she was biting her now red lips. She must have caught a fever!

"You idiot! This is what you get from waiting for three hours in this cold weather wearing that flimsy attire!" He carried Mikan into his arms and quickly reached his car. It was his fault she got this fever, and he would make sure he would be the reason why she'd feel better again.

**All done! Told ya there'd be more NatsumexMikan romance here! XD**

**I hope they didn't get too out of character here. Oh well.**

**-Some women blush when they are kissed. Some call for the police, some swear, some bite. But the worst are those who laugh. **

** xoxo,**

** TheNoveler**


	6. Chapter 5: Love at First Medicine

**I hope I continue with the inspiration thing! I really do want this fanfiction to keep coming! **

**Anyways, RxR!**

Recap:

"_Then, if you were to d-dump me as what you said you would, w-why are you here?" Mikan said as her eyes felt stingy. Her cold cheeks had color all of a sudden and then, without any warning, hot tears trickled down her face._

"_Because I wanted to see how devastated you were" Natsume frostily replied._

"_A-and, are you satisfied?"_

"_Not the very least"_

"_W-why not?"_

"_You don't look devastated at all"_

"_T-t-then, how do I look?"_

"_Like you were enjoying being with Ruka"_

"_N-natsume! That was-…"_

"_Ruka likes you, a lot, I could tell. This was a plan so you would like Ruka and so I could make a fool out of you."_

"_W-well, it wouldn't work. No matter how many times you dump me and send Ruka coming to find me, it won't work."_

_Natsume's eyes grew wide. He had been pissed off ever since he saw Mikan wearing Ruka's coat and he is pissed now because of the things he's saying to her. He's fighting the urge to run to her and cage her in his arms. Natsume's trance was broken though, when fragile arms wrapped around him. He could hear heavy panting behind him and he could feel her breathes behind his back._

"_What are you-…?" Natsume couldn't finish what he was about to say when he saw Mikan all red and he could feel her warmth burning through her clothes. She had her eyes shut tight and she was biting her now red lips. She must have caught a fever! _

"_You idiot! This is what you get from waiting for three hours in this cold weather wearing that flimsy attire!" He carried Mikan into his arms and quickly reached his car. It was his fault she got this fever, and he would make sure he would be the reason why she'd feel better again._

**CHAPTER FIVE: LOVE AT FIRST MEDICINE**

"H-hotaru?" Mikan managed to utter as she slowly opened her weary eyes. She peered through the small opening her eyes had forced to open and instantly she scanned the unfamiliar place she was in. It was bright, she guessed it was morning by now. Was she still in the streets? That was the last thing she saw though before she completely blacked out. No, she wasn't. As a matter of fact, she felt like succumbing more to slumber as she lay in a cozy bed with thick sheets wrapped around her small, delicate frame. "Hotaru?" She called out again in a futile attempt.

"Hn?" She heard a man grunt. The man had shifted by now for she could hear the rumbling noise that was made due to movement.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked for assurance.

"Hotaru isn't around" A familiar voice answered her call again.

"Where am I?" She finally asked another question.

"In my room" Mikan had then realized that it was Natsume who was with her.

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked with a low, dry voice. The cheeriness it once possessed seemed to have been sucked out of it and now, all that was left of the once enthusiastic Mikan, was a cold heart.

"I was the last person you were with so I'm taking responsibility" Natsume stated. "Are you feeling any better?" he added. Mikan however, no longer listened to what Natsume was saying. As a matter of fact, she stood up and she drowsily paced across the room.

"Where are you going?" Natsume shot at Mikan as he hastily closed the gap between them and swiftly anchored her into his arms as Mikan's futile struggle did very little to loosen Natsume's grip on her.

"I'm all better so get me out of here. Somewhere very far away from you or I'll never get well again!" Mikan pleaded as her weary eyes started brimming with tears.

Natsume stopped in his tracks. "Fine", he said and then he turned to the door, still carrying Mikan. Not any later, Mikan was in a speeding car with Natsume seated right beside her. After an hour of the ride and of Natsume making anonymous calls, they had arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Mikan asked as she slowly opened her eyes, examining the place she was in.

"At the airport" Natsume replied shortly.

"WHAT?" Mikan yelled in a weary voice and she finished off with a cough which made Natsume look at her with one of his eyebrows cocked up.

"You said you were all better?" Natsume asked as he looked away from Mikan.

"I am, but since you're here, I'm feeling worse! Tell me, where are you taking me?" Mikan asked again only this time, she made her voice firmer.

"Idiot. Didn't you say you wanted to go far away?" Natsume mocked.

"T-this isn't what I mean!" Mikan said as she felt her head spin around.

"Well, you're going far away" Natsume said as he firmly eyed Mikan who was still as pale as she was last night.

"NATSSUUUMMEEE!" A voice called from a distance. When both Natsume and Mikan turned to the direction where the voice came from, they both saw Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume swiftly carried Mikan out of the car and he made big paces to where Ruka and Hotaru were standing.

"Natsume, was this the urgent thing you told me about? What happened to Mikan?" Ruka asked with a worried face.

"She just needs a vacation" Natsume flatly replied.

"What did you do to the idiot?" Hotaru asked Natsume as she frostily glared at him.

"HOOTTAAARUUU!" Mikan said as she jumped out the off guarded Natsume. Mikan slowly ran over to Hotaru and hugged her tight.

"What happened idiot?" Hotaru asked Mikan while she was being hugged.

"Long story" was all Mikan said.

"Let's get in" Natsume ordered the rest as he caught Mikan's free arm and dragged her over to him. "Ladies first", he added as he gently aided Mikan into the private plane that was waiting for them.

-INSIDE THE PLANE-

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked as she struggled away from Natsume who was fastening her seatbelt.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Natsume calmly said. "We're going on a vacation!"

"I didn't tell you to get me away, I told you to get me far away from you or I'll never get well again!" Mikan snapped.

"Then I'd prefer the part where you'll never get well again!" Natsume harshly replied.

"You bastard! Do you hate me this much?" Mikan weakly spat out as she gave up from struggling.

"I'd prefer you never get well again than to never see you again, I could always look after you if you're sick, idiot." Natsume silently let out as he took sat two seats in front where Mikan sat.


	7. Chapter 6: Love at First Vacation 1

RECAP:

_-INSIDE THE PLANE-_

"_Where are we going?" Mikan asked as she struggled away from Natsume who was fastening her seatbelt._

"_How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Natsume calmly said. "We're going on a vacation!" _

"_I didn't tell you to get me away, I told you to get me far away from you or I'll never get well again!" Mikan snapped._

"_Then I'd prefer the part where you'll never get well again!" Natsume harshly replied._

"_You bastard! Do you hate me this much?" Mikan weakly spat out as she gave up from struggling._

"_I'd prefer you never get well again than to never see you again, I could always look after you if you're sick, idiot." Natsume silently let out as he took sat two seats in front where Mikan sat._

**CHAPTER SIX: LOVE AT FIRST VACATION 1**

"So where are we again?" Hotaru asked as she was the last person who went down the private plane.

"Ah! You might not know this, but this is the Hyuuga's private island!" Ruka announced merrily.

"I see" Hotaru said as she wandered her eyes around the premises of the island.

"Ruka, don't entertain that Ice Queen. She knows a lot more about this island than you do" Natsume interrupted their conversation while continuously dragging Mikan along to the limousine that was waiting for them.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" Ruka asked with confusion in his face.

"She owns an island next to this one. She's well versed of the perimeters as well" Natsume briefly explained as he glanced at the raven-haired girl that was tailing them.

"WOW! Really, Hotaru?" Ruka asked in amazement as he joined Hotaru for the short walk.

"I don't see the point why you're so amused about it" Hotaru said as she continued looking around.

"You see, I didn't think you're that kind of person!" Ruka stated.

"What?" Hotaru asked just for the sake of the conversation.

"Well, I never thought you were as wealthy as Natsume is!" Ruka said with amusement in his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" Hotaru entered the limousine after Natsume and Mikan went in with Ruka holding the door open.

"Because, no offense but you look…" Ruka thought of a word to say.

"Plain" Hotaru simply finished.

"No, I don't mean that. I was going for 'simple'" Ruka said with a smile.

"It means the same, Nogi" Natsume butted in which made Hotaru glare at him.

"Stop butting in Hyuuga! You have no right to call Hotaru plain! As far as I'm concerned, she's the most fashionable person I've ever met! And let go of my arm, it hurts!" Mikan interrupted as well.

"Stop pulling it away so it wouldn't hurt" Natsume grunted back.

"LEEEETTTT GOOO!" Mikan yelled as she yanked her arm away.

"Quit it!" Natsume was as stubborn as ever.

"Give my arm back, Natsume or else I'm going to sue you!"

"You're on my island, sue me all you want" Natsume challenged Mikan.

"Just you wait!" Mikan warned as she calmed down and resisted to struggle even more.

"Natsume, you could release her you know" Ruka looked at Mikan with concern.

"I'll do that when I feel like it" Natsume replied.

"Yeahh, Natsume. Listen to your friend here, you can release my arm now" Mikan said slyly. "I promise I won't jump out the door or the window" She finished with a sly grin.

"The more I wouldn't" Natsume said as he looked out the window.

"Oh come on, Natsume!" And again, Mikan and Natsume dueled once more.

An hour after the trip from the Airport, the gang arrived in front of a huge metal-crafted gate with intricate designs of vines and flowers, revealing a four-storey white marbled mansion behind it. Before arriving at the Mansion entrance, the limousine scooted along the grand front lawn with a modern Japanese landscape complete with a Japanese falls and lightings.

"T-this is where we're staying?" Mikan said as she glued her eyes to the marbled edifice.

"You don't like it?" Natsume asked all of a sudden.

"What? Are you kidding me? I definitely love it! I've never seen a house this pretty!" Mikan unconsciously replied as she was still bewildered by the mansion.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room" Natsume announced as he pulled Mikan out of the limousine. "Ruka, take your guest to her room" Natsume finished as he took a glance at Hotaru who was trying to hide her slightly blushing face.

"Okay" Ruka replied and the pairs had gone their separate ways to find their rooms.

"House Lady Ka-san, could you take us to our rooms?" Natsume asked an old, stout and chubby lady as she drew closer to where Mikan and Natsume were standing.

"Right this way, sir!" House Lady Ka-san replied as she greeted both of them with a sweet, warm smile. "You must be Miss Sakura, aren't you?" She asked as she led them to the stairs.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Mikan, who was still being dragged by Natsume, stammered as she wondered how this old lady knew her name.

"Oh! Don't be so surprised, my dear. Everyone in this whole household knows who you are!" the House Lady cleared her running thoughts. "Everyone was so excited when we heard the news that our Young master here was bringing a lady to the mansion! It's the first time so it calls for a celebration!" The House Lady added.

"Pffttt, r-really?" Mikan said with a giggle but was also freely mocking Natsume since she was walking behind him and he couldn't see what she was doing.

"Quit the chat!" Natsume said as he was feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean to spill the beans! It was just that your Mama said that this was good news!" House Lady Ka-san said.

Natsume stopped in his tracks causing Mikan to bump his back. "What?"

"Oh, yes, sir. She told us to prepare a feast today and to prepare your 'Quarters'! The House Lady gave a queer smile. "Speaking of quarters, here we are! Your love nest!" She happily announced.

"WHAATTT?" Natsume and Mikan both chorused.

"House Lady! What is this?" Natsume was taken aback.

"Oh, your Mama said that both of you share a quarter being the two love birds that you are! She was so happy, and so are we!" The House Lady was amused.

"Arrange a separate room for me, NOW!" Natsume ordered as he tried to calm down.

"Please! I don't want to sleep with a JERK like him!" Mikan also pleaded as she had taken in the situation.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't do that. Madam has strictly given her orders!" The House Lady said with a smile still evident in her face.

"Then, I'll call her!" Natsume said as he released his grip from Mikan and fished his phone out of his pocket. Natsume quickly found his mother's number and dialed it. After a few rings, it was answered.

"Natsume, dear?" A vivacious voice answered from the other line. "I suppose you liked the arrangement I did for you, didn't you?" And then a very feminine giggle followed afterwards.

"I definitely did NOT! Mother, I want a separate room NOW!" Natsume demanded.

"Don't spoil the fun, honey! You're with a girl right now; you should enjoy each other's company! That's what your Papa and I did back when we were your age!" And then a giggle followed suit.

"This is not funny! And I brought her here not for that kind of reason!" Natsume was losing his patience.

"Sorry, Natsume. I'm busy with Papa right now! We're currently cruising in Europe and he's calling me now! Goodbye dear and good luck with your girlfriend! Don't even think of sleeping in another room! I've set surveillance cameras in other rooms aside from yours and Ruka and his girlfriend's room! Ta-ta!" And just as Natsume's mother placed the phone down, Natsume saw Ruka rushing to him while Hotaru calmly walked up to him.

"Natsume! What in the world is going on here? I can't open any other room except the one which had Ruka and Girlfriend's label on it!" Ruka said as he was panting.

"Hyuuga!" Hotaru said and then glared at Natsume.

"Don't blame this on me, its Ruka's fault. If you hadn't called my Mother, this never would have happened!" Natsume was losing his cool.

**FLASHBACK:**

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_What?" Natsume grunted._

"_Natsume, dear!" A woman on the other line said endearingly. "Don't be too harsh to your Mother! Papa and I just want to know how you are. We're in China right now! We want to know if you want some Authentic Chinese Food shipped over there?"_

"No" Natsume refused.

"_Natsume, who is that?" Ruka asked._

"_Natsume, is Ruka there? Can I talk to him?" Natsume's mother asked._

"_No" Natsume told his mother._

"_Give him the phone!" This time, Natsume's mother's voice deepened and gave a threatening aura. "Please, dear!" And then a very feminine giggle followed._

"_Here" Natsume handed Ruka the phone._

"_Oh, hey Auntie!" Ruka greeted._

"_Ruka, how are you and my son?" _

"_We're fine! We're planning to go on a vacation as well, on your private island!" Ruka announced happily._

"_REALLY? That's great! Why the sudden trip?"_

"_Natsume's bringing Mikan there. He kinda made her sick so he's taking her there. Too cool her down too." Ruka said._

"_Really? Aww, the poor thing! Did they have a fight with Natsume? Is she his girlfriend? Aw! I can't wait to meet her! That's sweet of Natsume to invite her there! It is a good place to cool down! This is a first! Natsume must be serious!" _

"_No, I didn't mean-…"_

"_Don't be so secretive, Ruka! You can trust that secret to me!"_

"No, Auntie, really-…"

"I got it! I must do something to make them work, right? Okayy! Papa and I are gonna find a way for Natsume's love life to bloom! We gotta think now! Toodles Ruka! Kiss Natsume for me!" And then Natsume's mother hung up.

"_What did you say to her?" Natsume's voice was warning._

"_Nothing! She-… Oh, brother!" Ruka said as he slapped his face._

"So that's what happened, huh?" Hotaru said as she faced Ruka and hit him with her infamous BAKA gun which she pulled just right behind her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Before I could say anything else, Auntie keeps cutting me off!" Ruka explained.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, HOTTAARRUUU! If only I could sleep right beside you!" Mikan whined as she ran to hug Hotaru but miserably failed causing her to land face down on the floor.

"Wait, that gives me an idea. An idiot like you sure could be useful sometimes" Hotaru's eyes gave out a glint of mischief, or you could say a clever idea.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said as she struggled to stand up. All Hotaru did was give out a grin.


	8. Chapter 7: Love at First Vacation 2

RECAP:

"_So that's what happened, huh?" Hotaru said as she faced Ruka and hit him with her infamous BAKA gun which she pulled just right behind her._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Before I could say anything else, Auntie keeps cutting me off!" Ruka explained._

"_There's nothing we can do about it now, HOTTAARRUUU! If only I could sleep right beside you!" Mikan whined as she ran to hug Hotaru but miserably failed causing her to land face down on the floor._

"_Wait, that gives me an idea. An idiot like you sure could be useful sometimes" Hotaru's eyes gave out a glint of mischief, or you could say a clever idea._

"_What do you mean?" Mikan said as she struggled to stand up. All Hotaru did was give out a grin._

**CHAPTER SEVEN: LOVE AT FIRST VACATION 2**

"Hotarrruuuu!" Mikan yelled as she trotted next to Hotaru.

"Hn?"

"I heard there is a great Hot Spring in the Mansion, wanna try and dip in?" Mikan said with huge smile on her face.

"Hn"

"Really, Hotaru? YAY! Let's go!" Mikan then grabbed Hotaru's wrist and they went off to find the Hot Spring.

On the other hand…

"Natsume, let's dip in the Hot Spring!" Ruka told Natsume who was currently lying down on the sofa of the majestic living room.

"Hn?"

"Come on! It's been a long day and my arms are straining! It'll be relaxing if we dip in it once in a while!" Ruka explained.

"Fine" Natsume said and started walking to the Hot Spring with Ruka following behind.

"Wow! There really is a Hot Spring in here!" Mikan said with amazement. Actually, Mikan and Hotaru took forty minutes finding the Hot Spring because of Mikan's poor sense of direction. "I fell exhausted!" Mikan said as she splashed in.

"Idiot, it was your fault" Hotaru said.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I didn't think it would be that hard to find!"

"I wasn't, you just have a really bad sense of direction" Hotaru said as the wooden wall caught her attention.

"Hotaru, what are you staring at?" Mikan asked.

"What do you think is behind that wall?" Hotaru asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know. I guess it's where they hide a generator or something to heat this spring up! Come on, Hotaru, get in!" Mikan said as she splashed Hotaru with the warm water.

"Don't do that, Idiot!" Hotaru glared at Mikan, partly because she wasn't convince at what Mikan said at all.

"Come on! Don't be shy, take you towel off! No one can see you other than me!" Mikan said with a really loud voice.

"Shut up or I'm gonna hit you!" Hotaru warned.

"Geez, Hotaru! You're such a party pooper!" Mikan teased.

Little did they know that behind the wooden wall were two silent guys listening to their whole conversation. Ruka, who was eagerly concentrating in dipping in the hot water, was as red as a tomato even when he just got in there for about five minutes. The strange thing is, Ruka had been forcing himself not to listen but end up listening instead. While Natsume on the other hand was slightly turning red but was secretly enjoying himself.

"That idiot really is an idiot" Natsume silently grunted.

"Natsume, I think we should get out of here" Ruka whispered over to Natsume. "I think we already heard enough"

However…

"Ne, Hotaru, I think you're keeping a secret from me!" Mikan's voice got through to Natsume and Ruka's side.

"Come on, Ruka" Natsume said as he started to get up.

"No, wait, I changed my mind, let's stay for a bit, I'm still straining!" Ruka gave an awful excuse.

"Tch" Natsume grunted thinking that he might as well enjoy it too.

Back to Mikan and Hotaru's conversation…

"Keep your voice down, idiot, you never know who might be listening!" Hotaru said.

"You're paranoid, Hotaru! Just because you don't want me to find out about what you're hiding, you're saying silly things!" Mikan whined.

"I'm not and I'm not hiding anything!"

"Really? Then what about Ruka?" Mikan said with a teasing voice.

Hotaru couldn't keep herself from looking at Mikan because she was startled to hear about it. Surprisingly, a faint sign of blushing appeared on Hotaru's porcelain cheeks.

"See! I knew it! You like him, don't you?" Mikan kept on teasing. Ruka on the other hand was madly so into their conversation. Still blushing madly, Ruka was intently awaiting for what Hotaru would say.

"Shut up, idiot!" Hotaru said as she released her deadly blow.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"That's unfair Hotaru!" Mikan said as she brushed her forehead.

"I'm not the one with secrets" Hotaru said as she placed her Baka gun away.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked curiously.

"What about that Hyuuga?" Hotaru grinned at Mikan.

"What about him? Wait, you don't think I-?" Mikan asked in shock as she read Hotaru's teasing.

"I didn't say anything" Hotaru countered.

"NEVER! In a million years!" Mikan yelled frustratedly. Natsume, on the other hand, had nerve pulses sticking right out of his forehead. He couldn't wait until he sees that brunette and then he'll give her a piece of his mind.

"I never did say anything, Idiot" Hotaru smirked.

"What?" Mikan was dumbfounded.

"You deny so much yet I never even accused you of anything. The mention of Hyuuga's name hypes you up. That is a very clear sign of you…liking him" Hotaru analyzed.

"That's not true!" Mikan denied again. "Is it?" Mikan looked at Hotaru with her eyes pleading her best friend to tell her that she didn't like Natsume. Natsume this time had calmed down himself.

"It is" And with the two words, Mikan's world fell apart.

"IT CAN"T BEEEE!" Mikan screamed out REALLY loud.


	9. Chapter 8: Love at First Evil Plan

RECAP:

"_What about that Hyuuga?" Hotaru grinned at Mikan._

"_What about him? Wait, you don't think I-?" Mikan asked in shock as she read Hotaru's teasing._

"_I didn't say anything" Hotaru countered._

"_NEVER! In a million years!" Mikan yelled frustrated. Natsume, on the other hand, had nerve pulses sticking right out of his forehead. He couldn't wait until he sees that brunette and then he'll give her a piece of his mind._

"_I never did say anything, Idiot" Hotaru smirked._

"_What?" Mikan was dumbfounded._

"_You deny so much yet I never even accused you of anything. The mention of Hyuuga's name hypes you up. That is a very clear sign of you…liking him" Hotaru analyzed._

"_That's not true!" Mikan denied again. "Is it?" Mikan looked at Hotaru with her eyes pleading her best friend to tell her that she didn't like Natsume. Natsume this time had calmed down himself._

"_It is" And with the two words, Mikan's world fell apart._

"_IT CAN"T BEEEE!" Mikan screamed out REALLY loud._

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LOVE AT FIRST EVIL PLAN**

That evening, Mikan tried to desperately avoid Natsume. She was convinced that she liked him but she didn't want to. She was confused and embarrassed at the same time. So, she decided that for the rest of this awkward vacation, she would just avoid him.

After dinner, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan met up in the living room to discuss their sleeping arrangements.

"So, what's the plan?" Ruka asked as he turned to Hotaru. Suddenly, he remembered the Hot Spring talk, so he all of a sudden blushed as red as an apple.

"Here's the deal. At midnight, when everyone is asleep, we'll be switching partners. Lights off is at nine o'clock so by twelve, everyone should be asleep by then. That's when we make the switch." Hotaru explained.

"But which is which Hotaru? I mean, which pair sleeps in where?" Mikan asked, looking slightly confused.

"Girls sleep in Ruka's room and guys sleep in our room" Natsume answered Mikan's question.

"No more questions?" Hotaru asked. When no one seemed to ask, they parted ways and said goodnights and went off to their rooms.

-NATSUME'S ROOM-

"Idiot, come out, now!" Natsume demanded from Mikan who was in the bathroom for about an hour now. When no response came, Natsume warned, "If you don't come out I'm going to break this door open!"

A few moments later, the door creaked open and out came Mikan with her head bowed down, attempting to not meet Natsume's gaze.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Natsume asked

"I-I'm not, it must be your imagination!" Mikan defended.

"Tch, just because you realized you were deeply in love with me doesn't mean you have to feel too awkward about it" Natsume said which made Mikan turn around to look at him. She was about to charge at him when he safely got into the bathroom.

"Open up, Natsume you bastard! What did you say? OPEN UP!" Mikan said as she pounded the door. Natsume didn't listen at all so she kept pounding at it. Finally, after a few minutes, the door opened revealing a half-naked Natsume with only a towel covering his lower half.

"Could you please shut up?" Natsume said frustratingly.

"PERVERT!" Mikan yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

"Tch" Natsume said as he walked towards Mikan.

"Don't come near me or I swear I'll shout really, really loud!" Mikan warned as she couldn't stop herself from blushing at the marvelous sight which was of course, Natsume.

"I dare you" Natsume said as he strode closer. Mikan attempted to shout not until Natsume prevented her by drawing her close and by sealing her lips with his. When Natsume ended it, he said, "Shout again and I won't hold back".

Mikan came back to her senses and she pushed Natsume away. "You womanizer! If you kiss me again, I swear I will shout 'til your ears burst out!"

"Idiot, that's fine with me, keep shouting and I'll keep kissing" Natsume smirked as he stepped towards Mikan.

"Ugghh! You're unbearable!" Mikan said as she hurriedly escaped in the bathroom again.

From the bedroom, Mikan could perfectly hear what Natsume was saying, "Liking me isn't something to be ashamed of".

"Who said so?" She yelled back.

"You did! Do you forget so easily?" Natsume teased.

"I never did!"

"Think about it, you were in a hot, steaming spring thinking no one else was around and carelessly babbling about anything that weird head of yours was filled up with" Natsume reminded her.

"You heard? You were stalking us!" Mikan said wide-eyed. "I can't believe you!"

"I wasn't stalking; you're just a big mouth!"

"Ugh! I never said anything about liking you, pervert!" Mikan said as she desperately tried to remember what happened.

"Then tell me, why were you so dead on denying that you liked me?" Natsume sounded so serious and so depressed that made Mikan curious of what he would have looked like. She slowly opened the door thinking she could peek at Natsume. But before she could even open it to a 20 degree mark, she saw red blood eyes just right at the opening, staring down at her with a grin. Quickly, she closed the door and locked it. Her heart was beating really fast; she could've died of fright!

"Ugh! I hate you! I could've died of shock Natsume!" She said, annoyed. But then, she silently calmed down as she heard Natsume chuckle from behind the door.

"You are so gullible, idiot!" Natsume mocked.

"I know I am! Geez!" Mikan said with a depress tone as she sat on the floor, leaned her back at the door and tucked in her knees.

"Hey, come out now, I swear I won't scare you again" Natsume said who was also seated on the ground with his back leaned on the door. For some time they stayed like that and no one dared to move or talk.

"Idiot" Mikan murmured. She suddenly felt really drowsy. Her eyelids were starting to feel really heavy. She dosed off to sleep by then.

The next morning, Mikan woke up as the sunlight beamed down on to her face. She slowly opened her eyes and she gazed around the room. She realized she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. She was back in the bedroom and she was lying on the bed. As her memory of last night came rushing back to her, she felt something on her chest and when she stared down to look at it, she saw a sleeping figure of Natsume, sleeping like a child on her- Wait. When she looked again, everything sank in to her. Natsume was lying on her chest, half-naked, wearing only his boxers and the worst part about it was that she was just wearing her underwear as well. She scanned her thoughts of last night. She swore the last thing she could remember was that she was in the bathroom! How did she end up in the bed beside Natsume with both of them in their underwear? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN LAST NIGHT? Why couldn't she remember?

The only one who could answer all her questions and clear out the confusion was the devil himself, Natsume.


End file.
